Chassis of a computing device hold a number of different blades that provide functionality to the computing device. These blades may be used for a number of functions such as data storage and data processing among other functions. These blades may come in different standardized or non-standardized dimensions.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.